sodafrenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
SodaFrenzy 3
About This is SodaFrenzy 3, which is currently ongoing and is the most recent season. It has 41 sodas. Who is in SodaFrenzy 3? Coca Cola - FallFrenzy9 Pepsi - LegendaryHawk606 Fanta Orange - The Lil' Bomber Sprite - ioto Official Diet Coke - E_X_P_L_O_SION9 Dr Pepper - Fitness 2017 Vimto - BradExplodes 7 Up - Insanity Voting Channel Cherry Coke - Battle for Cake Island Tango Apple - Cookiemuncher LOL Mountain Dew - BFDIawesomeness12 Mountain Dew Code Red - 23vbrown Mountain Dew Baja Blast - Dapper Blook Pepsi Wild Cherry - MinecraftSeaNutButter 5 (me) Big Red - Awesome213 Crush Grape - EvanBoriciGaming Fanta Mango - Super Joseph Pepsi Cherry Vanilla - Limey Fanta Berry - DerpyDrago Big Blue - Matthew Allen Big Red Zero - Gill Pullinger Vanilla Coke - TNTturtle912 Pepsi Next - Battle for Funland - Official A&W Cream Soda - TheRainbowGamer Diet Dr Pepper Cherry - Pixel theOdd1Out (now Pixel Animations Official) Fanta Cream Soda - LilyLoo!! Fanta Agrumes - Mark Pullinger Fanta Red Fruits - RobloxFTW CreepypastasFTL Sprite Zero - Jovanni Gaming Cherry Vimto - FlameFighter463 Diet Coke Lime - QTRTSOMD Mezzo Mix - Zygarden 7 Up Tropical - William Easterbell Mountain Dew Revolution - stone fielding (now Shark Naily) Pepsi Fire - marc menguito Fanta Cassis - Object Show Fan Yellow MDGF - Ice Cube BFDI Mountain Dew Kickstart Black Cherry - Elizabeth463 Mountain Dew Kickstart Midnight Grape - Stephen Barlow Mountain Dew Kickstart B. Pomegranate - FlameFighter 463 FlameFighter 463 Mountain Dew - Chuck Johnson (now TheBubbleFan22) Mountain Dew Kickstart Limeade - agario gamer Coca Cola Cherry Zero Sugar - T.A.C Vets These are sodas that have had the same user AND soda through multiple seasons. SEASON 1 VETS: Tango Apple - Cookimuncher LOL 7 Up - Insanity Voting Channel Fanta Berry - DerpyDrago Fanta Orange - The Lil' Bomber Diet Coke - E_X_P_L_O_SION9 Cherry Coke - Battle for Cake Island SEASON 2 VETS: Fanta Mango - Super Joseph Fanta Cassis - Object Show Fan Co-Hosts This season also has 2 co-hosts. They are: Trunko2000 EeveeStone 812 (Season 2 winner, Purple MDGF) Items Win Token - Halves your votes. Revenge Token - Halves your votes and gives them to someone else. Immunity Token - Removes all of your votes. Ticket - Use at the ticket box to gain a token in the box. Corruption Token - Randomly picks a player and you steal a token from them. Automatic Immunity Token - If you have one on hand, if you get the most votes, it will automatically be used no matter what. So basically, if you have one, you can not be eliminated. Copy Token - Copies your votes and gives them to another player. Does NOT remove your votes. Soda Costume Token - Turns your soda into any soda of your choice for 1 episode. Meteor Token - Lowers everyone else's challenge score by 10 to 40 percent. No Pain, No Gain Token - In the elimination, if you survive, every dislike received gives you a plus 8% challenge boost. If you survive with more than 10 votes, you are automatically immune. You-Choose Token - For every 3 coins invested into this token, you get a +1% challenge boost. Dealer Token - Costs different amounts based on what you use it for. Lightning Token - Person with most dislikes gets 75% off, second most gets 50% off, third most gets 25% off. You get immunity. Fireball Token - Gives someone 1.5x their original vote count. (For example: 4 votes would become 6) Die Token - Remove 1 to 6 votes based off the roll of a die. Teleporter Token - Teleports you to someone. You get their votes, they get yours (basically a Swap Token). Tails Doll Token - Removes half coins and all tokens from another contestant. Zipper Token - Shuffles likes and dislikes randomly. Earthquake Token - Causes 50% of all likes (other than yours) to turn into dislikes. Curse Token - Puts a curse on someone that lasts 3 episodes. Retrieval Token - Uses a token already used before (only yours). Small Win Token - Removes one fourth of your votes Score Token - Adds 2 points to your score Ultimate Immunity Token - Makes you immune for the elimination and challenge, but costs 60 coins to use Double Immunity Token - Makes you immune for 2 eliminations Winner (SPOILERS) Fanta Cassis (Object Show Fan) Trivia There was a challenge which was for activity and it eliminated most of the contestants, which is what shortened the season. There are ZERO rejoins. It is the shortest season (by far).